5 Point Star
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Zack is back with a couple of important things to tell Cloud that also involves Vincent.Zack,Cloud,Vincent,Sephiroth and one more not an Oc. are the keys to saving the planet again from a new threat.Future SephCloud. It has everything just about.
1. Your my Brother?

Document Opened: 11/01/2006, 11:49pm.

Authors Notes:

This gets it's rating from the mouths of Cid and Barret.

While I know they use it alot albeit blocked but I'm not going to have the F word in the fic because it's my least favorite curse word.

Anywho here's the basics of what you need to know..

Zack has something important to tell Cloud.

This will also involve Vincent,You'll see..

Zack, Sephiroth,Vincent and Cloud are the only ones who can save the planet from it's latest threat, 4 unleashed monsters. More details on that later though.

Sephiroth's not dead and he has to help save the planet, again you'll see.

I'll inform you of anything else later..

Oh and the fic originally going to be called The Trinity for it just being C/Z/S being the only ones with the special powers but I had to add Vincent and to get the fic to a proper title I added the extra. So thats why it's called 5 Point Star.

Possible Shounen-ai in the future maybe some Seph/Cloud...

So now with some edit's and such I shall begin typing chapter one of

5 Point Star.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////

He was finally ready to go find him.

Zack looked at the files he had and made sure they were securely tucked away before he got on his motorbike.

He looked at the road before him and sighed and then sped off.

'Well Spikey, Looks like it comes down to this. Though I hope it won't be such a bad thing.'.

He known what had happened and ever since he was revived in physical form by the life-stream. Something he would have thank Aerith for later. He had wanted to locate Cloud first but then he remembered something he needed to confirm and he was right. Even Aerith commented on it more than once.

He was heading for Nibelheim. That was were Cloud was at the moment and this would be the best time, Now or never.

It was nearing nightfall by the time he reached there and when he did he was thankful he spotted Clouds bike still here.

It didn't take him long to spot Cloud looking at the mountain.

Zack pushed any nervousness aside and approached him.

But Cloud had heard him and turned to face him.

"Z..Zack?"

He had a look of disbelief.

He grinned.

"Geez spikey, You look like you've seen a ghost."

Maybe he should have stopped off for a camera or something.

"I think I have. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Cloud crossed his arms.

"I kinda was but now I'm not. Come on and I'll give you the longest short story I can. There's a better place for me to explain some of this other than a half deserted town."

"Where then?"

He raised an eyebrow. He had feeling Zack meant that there might be spies. Which was a fairly good assumption.

"Follow me."

He started walking towards his bike while Cloud went to his,

Zack revved up his bike and rode off with Cloud not too far behind him.

They drove to an open field and by now the stars were shining bright as was the the full moon.

Meanwhile alot of thoughts were racing through Clouds mind.

'How, How can he be back? Why? When? Too many questions.'

Zack had pulled to a stop in the middle of the field.

So after they had gotten set-up Zack began his explanation.

"Well as you know I'm most definitely alive now. Thanks to the life-stream.

I'll clear that one more up later."

He turned very serious and looked right at Cloud.

"There's something I had a small suspicion about the both of us and I found out that I was right."

"What about?"

Zack handed a folder to Cloud.

"Read this."

Cloud looked through it and couldn't believe it.

"But how? Are you even sure this is right?"

"Yeah spikey it's true. I mean we do resemble. so it's highly possible and this just proves it."

"But that means..."

Zack smiled happily and threw his arm around Clouds neck.

"Yep spikey, Your my little half brother."

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Notes:

I think it's possible. Hope you like it..

Later!

Finished 11/02/2006. 10:55pm.


	2. Conversing

Document Opened: 11/03/2006, 10:41pm.

Authors Note:

Liking stuff so far? Hope the plot doesn't seem rushed with that little revelation in the first chap because I have got some more hopefully good stuff to go..

Onto the chapter 2..

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a little later into the same night and they were sitting by the fire.

Zack sighed a little, Cloud faced him.

"What is it?"

"Well, It's still gonna take getting used to ya know."

"Do you mean this in a good or bad way?"

"Good of course spikey. I mean technically we were both only kids right?"

"Yeah."

"Well now we're not and now that I know I got a brother, I'm not letting you outta my sight for 5 minutes."

"Thanks I think. That reminds me."

Cloud went over to his bike and retrieved the Buster sword.

"I believe this is yours."

He showed him the sword.

Zack looked a little surprised.

"You still kept this thing spikey?"

"Well technically yes, I was going to return it to your parents after I left Nibelheim."

It felt good to hold the familiar sword again.

"Wait. Cloud do you have another weapon?"

"Yeah, I have another sword back in Midgar. Back at Tifa's bar."

Zack sighed.

"You know Cloud, The reason I was revived...As much as I don't want you involved...you already are."

"Umm maybe you could clarify that."

"Okay this may sound strange but I need you to close your eyes and focus. See we're gonna mind link."

"Ummm okay."

Both Cloud and Zack closed their eyes and focused,

Cloud felt like something clicked in his mind.

"Okay you can open your eyes."

He did and saw that they were in a empty looking room.

"Where are we."

"This is a room for mind-linking."

Cloud looked at the room and it had 5 chairs and a slightly long square table. The rest was pretty much off white walls and a couple of windows.

Cloud followed Zack's lead and took a seat.

"What now?"

"First and foremost, There's a new threat to the planet _yet again_. and no it's not Sephiroth this time. Or his 3 clones or are they his brothers? Anyway the basics come down to this..."

"yeah."

"Me and you as well as Sephiroth, someone else and a guy named Vincent Valentine are the only ones who can stop it."

"Vincent?"

"You know the guy?"

"Long story but yeah."

Zack sighed.

"Any idea where to find him?"

Cloud clasped his hands behind his head.

"We should try the ShinRa mansion back in Nibelheim first. If he's not there it's possible that he's back in Midgar."

"Alright, We'll camp here for tonight though."

"Hey Zack."

"Yeah."

"We have alot of things to talk about later don't we."

More of a statement than a question.

"Yes spikey we do."

"Zack?"

"Yeah."

"That nick-name will forever stick with me won't it?"

"Yes spikey it will."

They both chuckled.

"Well time to return to the real world. Just repeat the process you used to get here."

They both did so and then when they opened their eyes it was back night and the fire was still going.

Not long later they were both asleep in their sleeping bags.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning.

"All set?"

Zack had his arms crossed at looked at Cloud.

"Yeah. Let's mosey."

Zack looked at him for a brief second of dis-belief.

"Mosey? After hanging around me for so long you think I would have been more influential. But mosey? Seriously?"

"Alright, next time you get the take-of line."

"And I know it will be something cool."

"Geesh your starting to remind me of Cid."

"Oh and who's that?"

"A mechanic from Rocket Town. He curses and drinks and smokes, Kinda like Barret. But anyway he said something similar when I said "Let's Mosey" back at the Northern Crater."

"Hmm I want to meet who you've been hanging out with. And you really said "Let's Mosey" before a battle?"

"Let's not start. And you can meet the guys back at Midgar. I'm supposed to return to there in a couple of days."

"Okay,Okay but let's get moving than shall we."

"I'll race you to the entrance of the town."

"Oh you are on."

They finished putting on their helmets,Then they proceeded to take off on their motorcycles.

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Recently started watching Saiyuki:Reload and I like it!

But curse the fact I get in on the second season and have to do research to learn the names of the people. Son Goku is my fav..

As for Big Brother Sephiroth I have it's third chapter nearly complete. Just got to finish writing them shopping.o.

And as for this chapter I know it's not what I wanted completely but I'm hoping to make up for that in the next chapter which will have

Vincent..

And I'm fairly certain that it won't take almost 10 days for the next chap. This by no means a short story. .

Later!


End file.
